Senior Year A Kurtofsky Chronicle Pt 2
by thewallsofjerico
Summary: After finding strength and love in each other, Dave and Kurt now fight to change the school and the minds of the people of Lima so that they don't have to hide their relationship, but they will face new challenges and old friends. Can they make it?
1. Chapter 1: New Beginnings

**Hey all! I'm so excited to bring you the first chapter of SYAKC Part 2! I'm so glad that so many of you liked part 1 and I'm completely at a loss for words at how many favorites and alerts I've gotten from it (now if only I could get that many reviews…) LOL, anyway, thank you all for sticking with me and for all of the support! I love you guys! Enjoy:**

**Senior Year; A Kurtofsky Chronicle Part 2**

**Chapter 1: New Beginnings**

It was only a week before Halloween and the soft chill of autumn descended upon Lima. Dave loved Fall; the trees with their multi-colored leaves, giving one last spirited hoorah before shedding for their frosty winter slumber; the way the air was scented by the autumn harvests and flowers; the feel of the early evenings as he and Kurt walked together from class to Glee club. There was something so romantic about it.

Today in particular, Kurt was waiting for him outside near the courtyard. Dave's last class of the day had been on the other side of the school and the two had agreed to meet in the middle. It was only about four in the afternoon, but the sky had already turned dim, transforming from a clear, crystal blue to lusty lavender. As Dave made his way out into the courtyard he noted how the sky made a beautiful backdrop for the reds and golds of the autumn foliage. A crisp wind blew in, stirring the already fallen leaves in wisps.

Kurt stood near the stairs reading a small paperback and leaning against a railing. His bag was at his feet and his hair blew gently in the wind. Dave walked cautiously over, making sure not to show any emotions that might further fuel the already intensified rumors surging through the school. He'd already been confronted by the hockey team about his little performance with Kurt at Sectionals and was only saved a half a dozen slushie facials because Azimio had showed up with Finn, Puck, Mike, and Sam.

However much he'd meant that he'd like to go public with their relationship, Dave still had to admit he was scared. It was always easier said than done to come out and no matter how brave he wanted to be he knew that actually dealing with things like what Kurt went through would test him to his very core. He had other insecurities besides being gay and he was never really good at keeping his emotions in check. That would make him a much easier target than Kurt ever was.

On the bright side, he had Kurt and Kurt loved him. He had support now: friends, and his dad, too. _Baby steps, _he kept telling himself. It had felt so good being cheered on during the competition. It gave him hope, but upon returning to school he saw the same old behaviors, even in Azimio. He knew his friend didn't mean half the things he said, but the fact that these behaviors were still so commonplace reminded Dave that changing the way things were was going to be no easy feat, but as he looked at the beautiful boy ahead of him he knew it would all be worth it.

"Hey," Kurt said, looking up from his book and smiling. Dave wanted to take him in his arms right then and there, but there were still plenty of people around.

"Hey," he replied, "good, book?" He nodded at the novel in the singer's hands.

"Hmm? Oh yeah," Kurt said absently. "Rachel suggested I read it because it's so close to Halloween, but honestly…" Kurt flipped through the pages in disdain and sighed.

"Twilight?" Dave scoffed. "That's not very Halloweeny."

"No," Kurt agreed. He stooped down to pick up his bag and placed the book into a side pocket. "But Rachel knows I love romance and thought it might be something I liked. I much prefer the Harry Potter series though."

"God," Dave snorted, rolling his eyes. "I can't believe Berry reads that stuff either. I had to sit through the first movie because of Becca, but-"

"Becca?" Kurt asked, raising his eyebrows. Dave swallowed and gave the singer a one sided shrug.

"She, um, was in my Bio class in freshman year; you know, back when I was 'straight'," Dave replied with air quotes.

"Ah," Kurt said, "So was she your… 'girlfriend'?"

Dave missed a step and almost lost his balance. "N- no! It's not like that! I mean… she wanted to, but I said I just wanted to be friends! Honest!"

Kurt laughed and patted the blushing jock on the shoulder. "Relax David, I'm not interrogating you or anything," he said amusedly. "I don't care if you had girlfriends before. I mean, not counting Santana of course." They both chuckled.

"Hey, Santana was a good catch," Dave said, nudging Kurt. "I mean, sure she was blackmailing me and all, but she _is_ pretty hot."

Kurt smirked and shook his head. "Whatever, Karofsky."

The two pushed past the doors leading into the west side of the school, heading towards the choir room. The halls in this part of the school were usually empty after classes ended so it was a surprise to see a small crowd huddled in a corner near the bathrooms.

"What's going on?" Kurt whispered to Dave. The jock stiffened and held his arm out to stop the singer.

"Go get a teacher," Dave said through gritted teeth.

* * *

><p>Kurt gasped and covered his mouth with a hand when he realized what was happening. The crowd was made up of members of the hockey and wrestling team. There were about twelve of them in all and they were all crowded around a huddled form lying on the floor.<p>

"What's wrong, pussy-boy?" one of them, whom Dave recognized as Scott Cooper from the hockey team, jeered. "You don't like wearing lipstick 'ny more?"

The others in the group laughed maliciously and looking closer, Dave could see that the boy's face was stained with lipstick and tears. Dave's hands clenched into fists and he grinded his teeth. He could still feel Kurt standing behind him and his stomach turned over. When the hockey team had tried to ambush him, Cooper had whispered in his ear: "You may have gotten lucky this time, Karofsky, and you may be strong, but I bet your little _friend_ Hummel aint. It would be a shame if something happened to him, wouldn't it?"

Dave glanced back at the singer and said as quietly as he could: "Please, Kurt, get out of here and go get a teacher!" But it was too late.

"Hey, Karofsky," came Cooper's voice, "Come to join the party? Oh!" Dave turned to see a wicked smile spreading across the puck head's face. _Shit!_

"Well, well, well…" Cooper said stepping forward. The small crowd behind him turned their attention to the two boys standing in the doorway, some of them jeering too. "Lookit what we got here, boys! It's the royal couple: Karofsky and his little fairy queen, Hummel!"

The other thugs guffawed idiotically. Dave's fists clenched tighter and he could feel his nails digging into his palms. If they tried to hurt Kurt he might lose control again. These weren't like the other thugs though; they were students and his former friends and teammates.

"Please, Kurt, just go," Dave said over his shoulder. "I don't need you here."

"David," Kurt whispered fearfully.

"Awww, _Davey- poo!_" jeered Cooper. "So are the rumors true, Karofsky? Have you been sniffing fairy dust?" sneered the bully.

"Fuck you, Mullet-head," was Dave's response. "Kurt, leave, _now!_"

Kurt jumped at Dave's harsh tone and the jock felt a pang of quilt. _I'll make it up to you,_ he thought.

"Be careful," Kurt whispered, squeezing Dave's arm before running out of the door to get help.

"Aw, aint that sweet?" sneered Cooper. "I always knew you were a faggit, Karofsky. You always did hit like a little bitch-" but Cooper's words were cut off as Dave lunged forward, his fist colliding with the hockey player's jaw, sending him reeling backwards into one of the other bullies. The others backed off a few steps, taken by surprise and Dave took his chance.

He crouched down and pulled up the boy the group had been bullying, scooping up his bag too. "Get the hell out of here. Go tell someone what happened to you," he said to the boy, who nodded and ran after Kurt.

"You'll pay for that, Karofsky," Scott spat. "You are a little fag too, aren'tcha? Joining the little Glee fags and singing love songs to your little fairy boyfriend –it's fucking disgusting!"

"No," Dave growled through gritted teeth, "What's fucking disgusting is that stupid grease ball you went and glued to the back of your head. Maybe I oughtta rip it out for you," Dave said, cracking his knuckles.

"As if I'd let a fag like you touch me," spat the hockey thug.

Dave chuckled. "I just punched your fucking face in, dumbass. You really think you can take me on when you have to call in guys from the wrestling team to come and help you beat up one freshman? That's just sad, Cooper, just so fucking sad it's funny."

Cooper looked around at the other guys and turned back to Dave. "Oh, yeah? What's funny is you think you can take care of all of us by yourself, dick-head," he snarled.

"I can hold my own," Dave sneered. "But I don't have to for long. Kurt and that freshman you were harassing will be back with here in no time with a teacher. Till then," he said with another crackle of his knuckles, "I guess I'll play hockey with your face some more; I kind of miss the ice."

The boy blanched, looking to the others for support, but they all looked scared too. "He'd right," one of them said, "That Hummel boy will be back with a teacher and we'll get our asses handed to us. I- I can't afford to get suspended again, Scotty. My dad's already pissed off from the last time."

Cooper growled and turned back to Dave. "You're lucky, Karofsky," he spat. "Let's go boys."

"Oh, no, Scotty-boy," Dave said, blocking the doors, "I can't just let you get away with what you did. It's ignorant red necks like you that keep people from being who they are. You once convinced me that Kurt deserved to get beat up for being gay, but I know better now. Being gay doesn't make you weak. All of that shit we put him through only made him stronger. All it's ever done for you was make you a bigger asshole. I'm not letting you do that to anyone else."

Cooper rubbed his jaw absently and Dave knew by the look in the hockey player's eyes that he was scared. "You know what the worst part of all of this is Coop?" Dave pressed. "You're going to stay here; a Lima loser for the rest of your life and that 'fag' is going to get the hell out of here and be something. I'm going to get the hell out of here too. You think singing in Glee is gay, but it gave me a future. Even if I don't get a football scholarship, I'm still eligible for a music one. I can still be something. You'll never be anything but a bigoted, mullet-wearing puck-head."

Cooper snapped and launched at Dave, catching him by surprise and landing a blow into his stomach. Dave buckled and staggered forward. With a mad look in his eyes, the hockey player rushed again, this time with a foot, but Dave caught it and pulled hard, causing the boy to fall backwards. The others hesitated and a few took their chance to run past Dave and out of the door, but it was too late.

"Where the heck do you monkeys think you're going?" came Sue Sylvester's voice. "Stay where you are so I can deal with you." There was a general muttering of "yes coach" and the sound of footsteps approaching the door.

The next moment, Sue burst into the hallway followed by Kurt, the freshman, and Puck and Finn.

"David!" Kurt yelled, running over to where the jock had fallen. Finn and Puck ran over too, and Sue rounded on the other bullies, yelling her head off.

"Dave!" Kurt yelled again, kneeling down next to him. Dave sat up using his right hand to support him and holding his stomach with his left.

"I'm fine, Kurt," he said, smiling reassuringly. Kurt frowned and touched his hand over his stomach.

"Liar," the singer accused. Dave smirked and Kurt shook his head.

Puck and Finn picked Cooper up off of the ground roughly and joined Sue in marching all of the bullies to the principal's office. The freshman, whose face had been wiped clean turned back and smiled at Dave. "T- thank you," he said. Dave nodded and smiled back.

"Tell Mr. Schue we're gonna be a little late," Finn called back to the two boys. Kurt nodded and Dave waved his thanks before attempting to get up. He winced at the pain, but with Kurt's help, he managed to get to his feet. He was still hunched over and Kurt rubbed at his stomach a bit.

"Mmm…" he moaned. It helped a bit and any excuse he could get for Kurt to touch him was good.

Kurt giggled a bit and ducked under Dave's arm, helping him towards the next hallway and the choir room. "You underestimated him," Kurt sighed.

Dave chuckled and winced at the sting it caused. "Yeah, I guess I did," he said. "Never thought that puck-head could hit so hard, he was such a weakling when I was still on the team. Coach always compared him to me."

"That's why he's so jealous of you huh?" Kurt asked. Dave nodded.

The two soon reached the choir room and found Rachel, Lauren, Tina, Quinn, and Artie talking. They took one look at Dave and instantly got up to help.

"Oh my god," Rachel said, coming over to help. "What happened?"

Kurt and Dave explained about the bullies and the incident in the hallway. The others listened with rapt attention and Dave felt a rush of gratitude and warmth towards them for their sympathy. Here were his former victims now calling him a hero and genuinely concerned for him.

"Are you sure you shouldn't go to the nurse?" Tina asked.

"Nah, I'm fine," Dave said. "It'll go away pretty soon. I've had worse done to me, trust me."

Soon the other Gleeks were arriving and Dave had to describe the incident all over again. Mr. Schue had apparently heard about it and was in the principal's office with the others, but showed up not long after with Puck, Finn, and to all of their surprise, a few new faces, including the freshman from the hallway.

"I was actually on my way to audition," the freshman, Nicholas, said. "I stopped to use the bathroom and ran into them. They took one look at me and I was ambushed."

Dave looked at the poor boy and knew exactly why: he was a freshman and like Kurt, was slender and wore sort of feminine clothes. On top of that he had eyeliner on and from what Dave saw in the hallway, he guessed the kid had had on lipstick too.

"Thank you for saving me," he turned and said to Dave. "When I saw your letterman jacket, I thought you had come to help them."

Dave shook his head. "No way. I'm not that kind of person anymore. I used to be," he said turning to Kurt, "but, I'm not anymore."

Nicholas blushed when he saw Kurt take Dave's hand and squeeze it. "You, you're…" he stuttered.

"Gay?" Dave finished for him. "Yeah. I am."

"And he's my boyfriend," Kurt said proudly, making Dave gush. "He used to be just like those jocks, like he said, but he's not afraid to be his true self anymore. Of course, that doesn't mean he has to start publicizing it."

Nicholas nodded his head in understanding. "I see, you're keeping it under wraps."

"Only until things start changing around here," Kurt answered. "Dave has a lot more to lose than I did and I don't want him sacrificing more than he needs to."

Dave frowned, but he knew better than to argue with Kurt about it. The singer insisted that they stay private until they were sure Dave could go public without ruining his future. Of course there was the possibility that Dave could still get a football scholarship and Kurt wasn't about to just let him jinx that chance. "You can come out when you're in college," the singer had said. "They're a lot more open-minded than they are here. I've been doing research and I've found that there _are _actually openly-gay athletes in collegiate sports. Of course it helps that they are all also star athletes, but with your talent, I don't think you'll have a problem being one yourself."

"Alright, team" Mr. Schuester interrupted. "I know we're still frazzled by the little incident, but we have some new members to audition!" There was a general round of applause as the newcomers were ushered up to the center of the room.

"Now that our group is graduating, getting new talent is crucial," Mr. Schue continued. "I'm sad to see you guys go, but our work isn't done yet. We've still got Regionals and Nationals to worry about. I don't know about you guys, but I want that trophy this year!"

The group gave a loud cheer. They all wanted it bad this year, even Dave. Kurt had told him about last year's competition in New York and it fired him up even more.

"This year," Mr. Schue said, "Nationals are going to be held in Chi-" but the teacher was cut off when there was a knock on the choir room door.

"Az?" Dave said in surprise as his friend walked in.

"Yeah," Azimio said pointing a finger at him. "You get your but beat by a puck-head and you don't bother to come tell your best friend about it?" he yelled.

"Az, I-" but Mr. Schue cut in.

"I'm sorry Azimio, but this will have to wait," the teacher said. "We're holding auditions for Glee club and now is not the time to be chewing Dave's head off."

"I know," Azimio replied simply. "What did you think I came for?"

The group sat looking stunned as the other jock joined the rest of the newcomers in the middle of the room. Dave was positively dumbfounded.

"What?" Azimio shrugged. "You think you're the only one who can sing, Karofsky?" he smirked.

**And that wraps up Chapter 1 of SYAKC pt2! What did you guys think? What? Why are you looking so shocked? *shrugs* Oh well, whatever. Let me know what you guys think, OK? XOXO**

**~Jay**


	2. Chapter 2: Backlash and a Plan

**Here's the next chapter of SYAKC Pt2! I'm so glad to see that you guys are surprised and excited about Azimio joining the ND. I thought you might be XD! Now, you'll find out why! Enjoy:**

**Senior Year; A Kurtofsky Chronicle Part 2**

**Chapter 2: Backlash and a Plan**

"Heeeeeyyyyy! Oooo, Baby"

From the first note, there was a general uproar of surprise from the Gleeks. Dave's mouth dropped as his best friend belted out the notes in a rich and raspy voice. Az was a countertenor, which Dave had learned about the different types of singers since he'd joined Glee, but his voice had a certain soulful, funky quality to it too.

"Damn," Mercedes said, her eyebrows raised.

"Oh my god…" Kurt muttered.

Dave looked at his best friend in disbelief. _Where the hell did __**this**__ come from?_ Azimio smirked at all of the looks of surprise and waved a finger, opening his mouth to sing:

Like a fool I went and stayed too long

Now I'm wondering if your love's still strong

Oo, baby, here I am, signed, sealed, delivered, I'm yours!

Then that time I went and said goodbye

Now I'm back and not ashamed to cry

Oo, baby, here I am, signed, sealed, delivered, I'm yours!

Here I am baby

Signed, Sealed, Delivered, I'm yours

(You got my future in your hands)

Here I am baby

Signed, Sealed, Delivered, I'm yours

(You got my future in your hands)

I've done a lot of foolish things

That I really didn't mean, didn't I?

Seen a lot of things in this old world

When I touch them, they mean nothing, girl

Oo, baby, here I am, signed, sealed, delivered, I'm yours!

Oowee baby, you set my soul on fire

That's why I know you're my heart's only desire

Here I am baby

Signed, Sealed, Delivered, I'm yours

(You got my future in your hands)

Here I am baby

Signed, Sealed, Delivered, I'm yours

(You got my future in your hands)

By the time they had realized the song was over, the whole group, even Mr. Schuester were on their feet joining in. It was odd for Dave, hearing Az sing; like he should have known about it already.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe you can sing like that, man," Dave said once Glee club was over.<p>

The whole group was heading home now and Kurt was getting a ride with Dave again. As they made their way into the parking lot Azimio motioned for Dave and Kurt to follow him to his car. He wasn't parked too far away from Dave so they took no time getting there.

"I have to say, Azimio, that was a very pleasant surprise," Kurt complemented. Az smirked and pulled out his keys.

"Thanks," he said, "I sing in church so… well, anyway, that aint the only reason I decided to join." He turned towards the two and his face became serious.

Dave noticed the change immediately. "What's up, Z?" he asked. "Why _did_ you join then?"

"Because of what happened today," Azimio said matter-of-factly. "Because of what's been happening all week. Dude, don't you get it?" Az asked in exasperation. "You're making yourself into a bigger target."

Dave shook his head. "Z, I'm not gonna talk about this with you."

"Then _listen_, man," the other boy replied. "I don't need you to talk. Look," he sighed. "I'm happy for you two, I really am," he said sincerely, "but you have to think about the bigger picture. Dave isn't just some jock, he's one of the best players we've got, and I'm sure you two have noticed all the rumors escalating. Since your little performance at your competition, people are beginning to talk more and more –and it aint helping that you're spending so much time alone together either."

Kurt looked up at Dave with a worried expression and it tore the jock up inside. He didn't want to hide anymore, but he knew that they were all just trying to do what was best for him. "Z, I- we," he said looking back down at the slender boy, "know what's being said about us. I've had to deal with people all week asking me stupid shit and staring. I'm being careful, OK? We're changing things here, man. You'll see."

"It's not just _here _you gotta worry about, D," Azimio said. "McKinley is just one school in Lima. There are people like you all over the place."

"All the more reason for us to be together then," Dave said. "If more guys like me can see it's OK to be who they are it'll make it easier to change things."

"Maybe," Az replied, "but I don't mean that they're like you are now, I mean that they're like you used to be. Remember those guys from the theater, the small one in particular?" Both boys nodded sternly and Kurt touched the wound on his side. "Yeah, well let's just say I found out that he didn't have someone like Kurt to change him, to help him see the light. Imagine guys like that who are so afraid of being different that they turn into killers, man. Imagine if you hadn't been there to help Kurt out."

Dave's eyes bulged and his stomach turned over as an image of a cold, lifeless Kurt flashed across his mind. He was beginning to remember what happened during his little blackout when Kurt got stabbed. He'd gone to a dark place back then; a place where he hadn't been in a long time. It was in this place that Karofsky, the monster who terrorized Kurt had been born. He'd been created as a means to protect Dave's identity; the one he'd worked so long and so painstakingly hard to build.

Azimio was right: there are so many people like that. Dave _did_ get lucky having someone like Kurt and a dad like his. Hell even Blaine had tried to help him. He had people that he knew cared about him; people who accepted him for who he was; people who loved him despite who he was, or even _because_ of it. A lot of others didn't have these things and loneliness was a dark place to be. He looked over at Kurt's slender face, lined with worry and fear. _I don't know what I'd have become without you, _he thought.

"I know you're serious about wanting to change yourself and others, but you gotta understand, D" Azimio continued. "Doing things like what you and Kurt did at your competition is really fucking risky. You never know who's watching and what they're thinking." Azimio must have caught the look on Dave's face because he added: "I'm just saying that you need to be careful how loud and how flashy you start off. Those guys from the military school are juvies and half of them get put in there for torturing kids like Kurt. You already know that people will go after him to get to you."

Dave nodded slowly. He remembered the words of Scott Cooper and his interest in getting to Kurt. _"You may have gotten lucky this time, Karofsky, and you may be strong, but I bet your little **friend** Hummel aint. It would be a shame if something happened to him, wouldn't it?"_ Dave had always seen Kurt as being stronger _willed_ than he was, but there was no way he could handle guys like Cooper, let alone guys like the one at the theater by himself.

"Look," Azimio continued when Dave remained silent, "I joined to show that you've got more support at the school than people think. I joined because people are saying you've gotten weak. If we can show them that we can sing and dance and still kick ass on the field, the rumors will die down and you can take your time in your plan to change things."

There was silence for a few more moments as the words passed between the three boys. The rustle of the fallen leaves suddenly turned eerie as the light faded even more. Then Azimio spoke again: "For now though," he looked over at Kurt apologetically, "these little dates; walking together after school; being so close –they gotta stop. You have to be careful. The backlash from your performance is just as strong as the positive things that came from it. Your dad may not have told you," Azimio said, turning to Dave, "and maybe I have no place in doing it for him, but I know from my uncle who works with him that he's been getting a lot of shit about you."

Dave's brow furrowed. "What?" he growled. "A lot of shit from _who_?"

"Does it matter?" Az replied. "Either way, you two aren't the only ones who can suffer from stunts like the one you pulled."

"Oh my god," Kurt breathed. The singer turned and put his face in his hands and Dave glared at Azimio as if he'd made him cry, but his face softened knowing that his friend wasn't to blame.

* * *

><p>"Kurt," Azimio started, but Kurt shook his head and put up a hand to stop him. the wind blew through his hair as he turned back around.<p>

"No, Az," the singer said in a quivering voice. "It's my fault. I thought that we were being discrete enough by having some of the others join in, but even after the performance, I haven't exactly been acting platonic towards Dave in public. People already know about me and I'm just making it worse for Dave. My dad went through the same things that his is going through now, but I thought that because people had stopped, that they were becoming less hateful. I thought people had started to grow up!" Tears started to sting at the corners of his eyes now.

"Kurt, I'm the one who pushed to have you sing with me," Dave said, putting a consoling hand on Kurt's shoulder. Kurt shook his head and held back a sob.

"You're missing the point, Fancy," Azimio cut in. "It's not about you. People _were_ getting used to you being gay. They _were_ getting less hateful, but they that also made things worse."

Dave shot a nasty look at Az, but the other jock didn't back down. "It's true! People developed their own view of gays based on stereotypes –and let's face it, Fancy, you don't exactly differ too much from the stereotypical gay mold. Seeing someone like Dave beginning to hang out and getting really close to you is something else altogether though. A lot of people are still under the impression that gay is a choice and that you can be turned."

"They think I'm doing that to David?" Kurt asked, horrified.

"Something like it, yeah," Azimio replied. "Puck and the other guys still have girlfriends so people never cared too much about you hanging out with them, but someone like Dave, especially after all of the things like Prom, the almost getting expelled, and singing a suggestive song on stage with you…"

Kurt nodded. Azimio didn't even have to continue. Dave's relationship with Kurt _had_ been heavily publicized since it started. It wasn't a secret that something was going on between them, and had been for a very long time. It must look completely bazar to people on the outside to see someone who was accused of being a homophobe; someone who seemed just like a normal guy being close to someone as _unique_ as Kurt. Parents would be scared of their kids turning out the same. With all of the attention to gay rights and homophobia in the media, people were getting scared for their kids and for themselves.

No one wants to be hurt because they're different. People fear not being accepted; being singled out; being seen as immoral, or unnatural. Dave was about as normal a guy as you'd find in a small, mid-western town. In the minds of some people: if a guy like him could get _turned_ by Kurt, then what's stopping it from happening to them or people they know? It was a sad reality, but Kurt knew that Azimio had a very good point. They would have to be even more careful. The amount of backlash they caused during Sectionals was stirring up more than rumors. On top of that, people were still just plain ignorant and the media always sensationalized stories of suicide, gay-bashing, and religious anti-homosexual sentiments. Lima was very vulnerable to things like that and people there, very impressionable.

"Still," Kurt said after a while, more to himself than to the other two, "there have been a lot of signs of progress here. I don't think that us just backing down will solve anything."

"No," Azimio agreed, "it won't. Like I said you guys need to show them that you have support. People are joining PFFLAG right?"

Kurt nodded. "We've had three more since last Friday."

"Good," Azimio said. "That shows that at least some people are getting braver. I can convince some others to join Glee or PFFLAG."

When Kurt and Dave gave him identical looks of curiosity, Azimio explained further: "Strando's sister is a sophomore and she's pretty good at dancing. Her singing could use work, but she can harmonize pretty well and fit into the Glee club. Then there's Anthony; his cousin is gay." Azimio said to Dave's surprise. Kurt merely continued to look confused.

"Mike's gay?" Dave asked in surprise. "But he's… well I guess he's a bit like me," he admitted.

"A _lot_ more like you than you think," Azimio smirked. "I know for a fact he's dated at least three guys from other schools. Actually, right now he's with some blonde kid from your old prep school, Fancy," Az said, turning to Kurt.

"From Dalton?" Kurt asked. The boy nodded his head.

"I bet they'd come to PFFLAG if we asked them. Mike's not as shy about it as you are, D," Az said to his friend. Dave scowled and wondered how he could have missed out on knowing someone he hung out with regularly was like him. "There are more people I know randomly that were too worried about being bullied to join Glee or PFFLAG. I was thinking," he said, turning back to Dave, "I think maybe you and Lopez should reform the Bully Whips."

"What?" asked Kurt and Dave in unison.

"As much as I hate to admit it," Az sighed, rolling his eyes, "you guys actually did a good job when you were protecting the halls. Besides, people might be more inclined to join the Bully Whips now, especially after the Anti-bullying assembly we had. I know they'd be more likely to join that than PFFLAG," he said.

"Hmm… maybe you have a point," Dave said. "I guess it wouldn't hurt to try. I'll talk to Santana about it later."

"If we make this school feel safer for people, they might be more apt to be themselves and you might get more PFFLAG support," Az said to Kurt. "I want to help you guys 'cause you've changed me too, but I can't make people change. I mean, I'm a badass and all, but even I'm not that good," he smirked. "Meanwhile," he said to his friend, "you've still got to worry about football. I know you got other opportunities now, but just think what an impact you could make. Imagine if you did get a scholarship and eventually got into the NFL. Think of how big of a difference you could make once you're big."

Dave smiled at the thought. He thought about how he would be a famous pro and still be with Kurt. It might stir up some trouble, but he'd be in a position to change more than small town Ohio.

"Alright," Kurt said enthusiastically. "I guess this means that for now, we've got to spend much less time together," he said to Dave. "We've still got Glee though," he said happily.

"Yeah," Dave said. "It'll be worth it though." He made to go in for a kiss, but Azimio cleared his throat.

"Well…" the other jock said. "I think I've had enough for one day, I'll see you two tomorrow." Dave and Kurt chuckled and gave each other a little peck, making Az flush and turn around, fumbling with his keys in the lock.

As the three parted ways, Kurt felt that he'd grown up a little more. He now understood people better. Azimio was more intuitive then he let on and a great friend to Dave. Kurt knew that the boy really cared for his friend and felt a surge of warmth toward Az as well.

The sun had completely set by now and as Dave drove him home, Kurt felt a little pang in his heart at the thought of not being around his boyfriend as much. He'd been getting used to seeing him around more, but now they would have to go back to secret make out sessions and at-home dates. It wasn't all that bad, but Kurt still hoped that Lima wouldn't be too slow to turn around and change.

He stared out of the window at the streaks of lights as they whizzed past houses and streetlights. The wind coming through the cracked window felt good as it blew through his hair. He frowned a little thinking to himself. _It really isn't fair any way you look at it. God, I wonder what else can get in the way of me and David…_

**[Song: 'Signed, Sealed, Delivered I'm Yours' by Stevie Wonder] Thanks for reading chapter 2 of SYAKC pt2! I'm so glad people enjoy this series so much. Thank you all for the support and I hope you enjoy what's to come. Let me know what you thought of this one. Do you think people will change? Do you think Dave and Kurt can get people to open up and become more accepting? Their duet obviously hadn't had quite the effect they'd hoped for, but it did help some. OK, let me know what you guys thought! XOXO**

**~Jay**


	3. Chapter 3: Distance and Reunion

**Here's the next chapter of SYAKC Pt2! I hope some of you have read These Three Months *Hint Hint* Enjoy:**

**Senior Year; A Kurtofsky Chronicle Part 2**

**Chapter 3: Distance and Reunion**

It had been a couple of weeks since the New Directions started getting new members. Azimio had brought in some pretty amazing people like he'd promised and a few underclassmen were starting to join as well. Kurt beamed at them and their willingness to rebel against the old pillars of popularity that were set forth long before he ever came to McKinley.

_I don't know, I guess there really is hope for the new generation, _he thought. _It's like they don't care about the little cliques any more._ He'd started noticing that many of the underclassmen had started banding together against popular groups like the jocks and the Cheerios. They seemed unfazed by the slushies and taunts hurled at them day to day.

"It's all because of people like you," Nicholas said one day. Kurt had gotten strange looks all day from his fellow seniors for openly hanging out with Nicholas and his small group. "I mean, look at you: you're sitting here with _freshmen_. Isn't that supposed to be taboo or something?"

Kurt looked around the large courtyard, finding resentful stares coming from the seniors nearby. He shrugged and turned back to the three freshmen before him saying: "To tell you all the truth, I've always kind of been a little… well, odd. Why should I cater to the people who've rejected and humiliated me for the past four years?" Kurt's voice was rising a little higher now, "And now look at them. Look at how they expect me to act like them; to be _loyal_ or some crap like that. Why should I?"

Nicholas smiled. "That's why we are the way we are."

"Especially since joining the glee club," a girl named Rosita added. "I have to admit that I was kind of discouraged from all of the things I've heard about high school, but since joining Glee, I've felt like… like I just _belong_, you know?" Nicholas and the other girl, Mila nodded.

Kurt smiled seeing the spirit of the younger generation strengthening through music and through the glee club. It seemed that even after he graduated, the club would be in good hands. Maybe there would even be a time where the glee kids were on top for once.

As the bell rang signaling the last period of the day, Kurt started from his musings and began packing his things. He had a tendency of sitting by the window whenever he could and today as he looked out into the school courtyard where he'd sat with his new freshmen friends he thought about his boyfriend.

Kurt and Dave hadn't been seeing much of each other lately as per Azimio's warning. The rumors had calmed quite a bit and Kurt saw that Dave was indeed on his way back to truly being at the top. What worried Kurt however was the lack of time they had to be together. Glee club was fun, but it wasn't exactly the place where they could be intimate with each other. Their usual ritual of meeting in the third floor boy's bathroom soon seemed to become a chore for Dave who insisted that he needed to keep up appearances more than ever.

They were supposed to go to a masquerade themed party on Halloween night and Kurt thought that it would be the perfect kind of setting since no one would be able to identify them and they could just be together. Az had other plans though. He convinced Dave to come to a party that all of the other jocks were coming to. Kurt later found out that many of the more _rambunctious_ cheerleaders and popular girls were also attending and while he didn't doubt Dave's homosexuality in the least he did worry what his boyfriend would do for the sake of seeming normal and building back his 'Duke Stud' reputation.

Azimio of course told Kurt that nothing would happen, but the singer still couldn't help but to feel a bit uneasy. _I'm worrying about nothing,_ Kurt assured himself. _David's not that type of guy. _As he walked towards PFFLAG he forced himself to think about the day's meeting. There were new signatures on the signup sheet and Kurt was feeling optimistic about the club's growth. _I'm just not used to so much distance, that's all,_ he said smiling to himself as he entered the meeting room.

* * *

><p>"Lee?" Dave asked, his jaw dropping as a handsome boy with caramel skin and chocolate brown eyes lunged at him, pulling him into a hug. He was suddenly aware of Azimio and Mike's eyes boring into the side of his fast heating face.<p>

"Long time no see, Davey," Lee chuckled, gently punching the jock's arm.

Dave looked over to Az and Mike and gave them a nervous shrug and grin. Then he grabbed the other boy's arm and pulled him into a corner. "What the hell are you doing here?" Dave said, forcing a smile when Lee raised his eyebrows.

"I could ask you the same thing, Davey-boy," Lee replied coolly.

"What do you mean?" Dave asked defensively, "I- I live here."

"I thought you lived in Lima?" Lee asked suspiciously. "I never pictured you for the prep school type," he said gesturing to the front gates of Dalton Academy, "I mean, you certainly don't look like you go here." Lee looked Dave up and down, taking in his slightly faded jeans and gray shirt, and most importantly the red letterman jacket with the large black and white M on it. "I thought Dalton boys wore blazers and that Dalton started with a_ D_," Lee smirked.

"OK, OK, I didn't mean that I lived _here_," Dave said, rolling his eyes. "I meant this is Ohio and last time _I_ checked you lived in Chicago."

Lee chuckled and shook his head. "You're still so uptight Davey. You need to loosen up," he said moving closer and rubbing at Dave's shoulders. "I can _help_ you if you want," he said suggestively.

Dave's eyes darted to where Az and Mike were standing and his face lit like a fire when he saw Az's eyebrows almost touch his hairline. He immediately grabbed Lee's hands and spun around so that he was facing the boy. Lee immediately started howling with laughter.

"Oh, come _on_, Davey," he managed through a fit of laughter. "Don't tell me you're still in the closet! I thought you'd gotten over that."

"I- it's not that easy," Dave cried defensively. "I- I mean I _am_ out. J- just not to _everybody_. Now would you please calm down; we're trying _not_ to make a scene!"

Lee shook his head, but his laughter soon subsided and he looked back at Dave, folding his arms. "Do they know?" he asked nodding in Azimio and Mike's direction. Dave nodded and Lee smiled. "Well then, what the hell are we doing over here?" Lee turned around swiftly and walked over to the other two McKinley boys with his hand outstretched in greeting. Dave shook his head and followed. _This is gonna be good…_ he thought rolling his eyes.

"So," Lee pressed when the introductions were done, "what _are_ you guys doing here?"

"Came to see my boyfriend," Mike replied. Lee looked him up and down and pouted.

"Boyfriend… aww…" he said, but he gave Dave a little wink. The jock flushed and Azimio nudged him with his elbow.

Dave shrugged and cleared his throat. "Well, _anyway,_ what the hell are _you_ doing here in Ohio, Lee?" he asked.

"Visiting," the boy answered simply, still eyeing a blushing Mike.

"You're out of school?" Azimio asked him. Lee turned his attention to the other jock and looked him up and down too. Dave shook his head.

"He's straight, Lee, so don't even try," he said.

Lee grimaced at him, and turned back to Az, who became flustered under the boy's piercing gaze. "I just graduated, so I'm taking a semester off," Lee said. "I figured I'd come and visit my friend for a bit. I certainly didn't expect to run into Davey here though," Lee said winking at Dave. "A plus, I guess."

Dave ignored the comment and addressed his classmates. "Well, since we're here we might as well go find your boy and see if he'll come to some of the PFFLAG sessions. I mean, I know he doesn't go to McKinley, but it'd be nice to start a like brother-school relationship kind of thing."

Mike and Azimio nodded their agreement and lee just looked on with peaked interest. The four of them made their way towards the school and Mike took out his phone saying: "Hey, babe, we're outside. Come see us?" before hanging up.

"So, how do you two…" Az started, pointing from one to the other.

Dave cleared his throat. "Um… I- I told you I went to Chicago over the summer, Z. We, ah, met in the pre-college program I took."

"Davey and I were roommates," Lee said happily. Az smirked when Dave's face reddened.

"That right, _Davey_?" Az teased. Dave punched him in the arm and scowled at Lee who simply shrugged and gave him an innocent look.

"I thought you were dating that Hummel kid?" Mike asked.

Dave caught a slightly sad smile on Lee's face, but nodded. "I am… Lee and I…"

"We were just roommates," Lee finished for him. "Dave was already obsessed with -Kurt was it- when he got to Chicago."

Dave gave him a weak grin and Lee returned it with a knowing look. It was clear that the boy's feelings for him had not quite vanished, but Dave was glad that he wasn't pushing. He remembered how Lee had made him promise to let him meet Kurt if they ever got together.

"Maybe you'll meet him," he said to Lee. The boy smiled and nodded before his expression changed and he waved to someone behind them.

The other three boys turned around and Mike shouted to the approaching Dalton boy: "Babe! What took you so long?"

"Babe?" Dave said, surprised.

"Oh, _he's_ your boyfriend?" Lee asked Mike who nodded.

"Yeah, you know him?" Mike asked.

"Well, I ought to, he was my best friend in Chicago before he had to transfer," Lee replied. Dave looked stunned.

"This is such a fucking small world," he said, chuckling at the situation.

"Hey guys," Ethan said as he approached the small group. "Oh my god, this is weird huh, running into all of you at once?" the tall blonde said chuckling.

Lee sprang forward and caught both Ethan and Mike by surprise as he flung his arms around the tall blonde. "Oh it's _so _good to see you! I've missed you so much!" he said, tightening the hug. Mike raised his eyebrows. "I guess I should have told you I was coming earlier, huh?" Lee said scratching his head.

"That might have been a good idea," Ethan chuckled. He moved to Mike and gave him a small peck on the lips. Then he turned to the others. "Hi, Dave," he said brightly.

"H- hey," the jock replied nervously.

"You know Davey too?" Lee asked touching Dave's arm. "Man, this really is a small town…"

"Davey?" Ethan said amusedly. The jock blushed at the nickname and Az began chuckling again. "I thought you were dating Kurt," Ethan asked with a smirk.

Dave sighed and rolled his eyes. "I _am_!" he stressed. The other four laughed and Dave shook his head in annoyance.

"Are you sure?" Az asked, fighting to keep a straight face. "Cuz you're as red as the bricks on that building, D," he said pointing to the wall behind them.

"Shut up," Dave muttered.

"Speaking of Kurt," Lee cut in, "When am I gonna get to meet him? Is he cute?"

"He's adorable," came another voice, not too far away.

"Blaine," Ethan exclaimed.

"Blaine?" Lee asked looking the handsome Warbler up and down. "Is this the guy you stole Kurt from?" he asked turning to Dave. "You're right he is perfect…" The jock's mouth fell open in exasperation and embarrassment, but Blaine merely smiled.

Dave scowled and grunted: "Can we please just get back to why we're here?"

Mike and Az, who were laughing their butts off shook their heads. "Nah, D," Az wheezed, "I think that can wait a little while. I wanna see if Lee can make your face can match your jacket."

"This is gonna be a _long_ day…" Dave sighed.

* * *

><p>Kurt tapped his feet impatiently. It was still early and Rachel and Nicholas were still setting up the snacks, but the singer was getting anxious. Dave, Azimio and Mike were supposed to be picking Blaine and Mike's boyfriend up from Dalton right now. Kurt had pushed the meeting back so they could arrive on time, but he found himself glancing at the clock on the wall every few seconds.<p>

He'd put two and two together when Az had mentioned Mike's boyfriend being blonde and knowing Blaine. It had to be Ethan, but he hadn't gotten a chance to share his deduction with Dave.

"Kurt, would you stop pacing and help us out here?" Rachel said, snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Huh? Oh, yeah… sorry," Kurt replied. _So what if it's Ethan? I don't dislike him or anything… even if he does have an amazing voice. _

Just as the snack table was beginning to come together, voices could be heard outside and Kurt rushed to the door flinging it open. "David, what took you so long?" he said, rounding on his boyfriend. Then he paused in shock when he saw someone he didn't know with his arm linked to his boyfriend.

"Oh, sounds like you're in trouble, Davey," said the new boy lightly.

"Davey?" Kurt said, his eyes boring into a blushing David Karofsky.

**LOL, Oh NOES! Dave's got his hands full now! How's he gonna explain this one? LO, I hope you guys liked this chapter! XOXO**

**~Jay**


	4. Chapter 4: Reassurance

**I know I haven't really updated in a little while, but real life is a bitch right now. Anyway, here is the next chapter. Enjoy:**

**Senior Year; A Kurtofsky Chronicle Part 2**

**Chapter 4: Reassurance**

Dave blanched as Kurt rounded on him, obviously peeved. He quickly removed Lee's arm from around his and started towards the slender singer with his hands raised in submission.

"Hmm," Blaine hummed from somewhere behind Dave, "I think that we should leave them to talk things over. I'm sure Rachel and Mercedes could use some help setting up."

Dave watched as Blaine herded the others into the meeting room. Lee glanced back apologetically and Dave gave him a sad smile –one he instantly regretted when he caught Kurt's eye again. The singer narrowed his eyes so that they were almost slits and Dave cringed, bracing himself for the tirade.

"What the HELL was that?" Kurt fumed. "I thought you were supposed to be picking up some new members, not a new boy toy!"

"He's not a _boy toy_," Dave said defensively. "He's-"

"Then why the hell was he hanging all onto you like some two dollar whore? I mean, he was _all over_ you!" Kurt shouted. Kurt was waving his arms frantically and looked absolutely livid. Dave deftly caught his arms and pulled him in, Kurt barely putting up a fight. Dave knew that the boy was stressed and now he was taking it out on him. He slowly drew the slender boy in and almost carried him to the other side of the hallway.

"And, Davey? _Davey?_" Kurt glared at him.

"I can't help that he calls me that. I've asked him to stop, but he won't take me seriously." Dave mumbled. This did nothing to abate his boyfriend's anger. Kurt pounded on Dave's chest like a small child and the jock only held him tighter, the soft hits oddly making him feel better.

"So you've known him for a while now huh? A- and he gets to call you Davey?" Kurt blurted. His face was red and his eyes were blinking back tears. Dave leaned his head forward so that it touched Kurt's. The singer immediately stopped his thrashing and leaned forward too.

"He's just a friend, Kurt," Dave said softly, almost in a whisper. "He's from Chicago. I met him on summer vacation and I didn't know he was even in Ohio. He knows Ethan apparently."

He heard Kurt sniffle and He raised his face, brushing his nose against Kurt's and kissing it then his forehead. Kurt closed his eyes and unclenched his fists, resting his hands on Dave's chest. The jock noticed how warm they were and took one into his own, squeezing it gently and placing more soft kisses on Kurt's forehead.

"I love you," he whispered, "You know I love you."

Kurt's head moved up and down and he drew closer to the larger boy, sinking into his embrace. Dave inhaled the scent of Kurt's shampoo and wrapped his arm around the slender boy's waist, not wanting to let go. It had been a while since he'd been able to hold Kurt this way. Without saying anything, he knew what was really going on; what was really bothering the beautiful boy.

They had been distant for a few weeks now. Dave had to rebuild his bad-ass reputation, making sure that people saw him as one of the top again. He'd been doing well too; getting into a little mischief, but nothing involving any other students. He was never going to be a bully again. It would break Kurt's heart and he knew deep down inside, that it would break his too.

Being a bully was never what he intended. Sure it had been fun for a awhile, but after figuring out his feelings for Kurt, and realizing just how many people he'd hurt and how badly, Dave wanted to be as far from a bully as possible. Kurt had showed him that he could protect better than victimize, and whatever people thought of him, Kurt had seen through it. He'd seen the scared little boy, cowering in the corner, hiding his shame behind a mask of hate.

He'd never wear that mask again. He'd contemplated it during the summer. He thought that maybe he could go back to the way things were, but he'd never intended on meeting Lee, who'd helped him to accept himself more too. For that, Dave would always be grateful.

Kurt shifted in his embrace and Dave stirred from his musings.

"So you met him in Chicago?" Kurt asked, his voice calm now. Dave nodded.

"Yeah," he replied with a small smile. "I took some pre-college courses there. My cousin, Emily goes to school there too and told me about them and Dad was all too happy to get me away from Lima for a while. He thought the city would be good for me; a sort of change of pace."

* * *

><p>Kurt nodded as he listened, taking the time to calm himself and to steady his breathing. He couldn't believe he'd just done that to David. <em>I'm not abusive, am I,<em> he asked himself. He gave his hands a quick glance and felt ashamed for hitting his boyfriend, though it hadn't seemed to bother David at all. In fact, Kurt wasn't sure that the jock had even felt it.

"I ran into him when I was with Mike and Az. Did you know that Mike was dating Ethan?" Dave asked. "Kurt?"

"Hmm?" Kurt snapped out of his thoughts. "Oh, n- no I didn't."

Dave gave him a concerned look and Kurt pulled away, turning towards the meeting room. He saw Dave scowl a bit from the corner of hi eye.

"I used to think Blaine and Ethan would end up together," he said with a chuckle. "Of course I used to think Blaine and I would stay together…"

Dave flinched when Kurt mentioned his former boyfriend like that and instantly the singer cursed himself for bringing it up, but somehow, deep inside it felt good that Dave was bothered by it. It somehow let him know that the big lug actually did love him. He shook his head and stopped walking. The larger boy almost bumped into him. Slowly, Kurt turned and looked up into Dave's face, taking in all of his features. His eyes traced over the slightly chubby cheeks, the bridge of his strong nose, the pink, surprisingly heart shaped lips, and those eyes. Kurt's own lingered on the hazel orbs, staring at his own reflection. _Eyes only for me…_ he thought amusedly.

The jock stood in front of him stiffly, maybe worried that he might launch another flurry of punches into his chest. Kurt clenched his jaw and took a step toward him. Dave didn't move. The singer took it as a sign and reached out, his fingers finding the collar of the other boy's letterman, clamping cloth down in them. He took another step forward and stood on his toes.

Dave's arms rose and wrapped around Kurt's waist and the smaller boy let a tear escape. There was a flash of a scowl on the larger boy's face, but it was instantly replaced with a look of surprise as their lips collided. Kurt saw his boyfriend's eyes close, bliss and passion claiming his expression. He closed his own and deepened the kiss, his heart fluttering as he felt his feet leave the ground.

After an eternity of the sweet and passionate embrace, the two pulled apart. Kurt's fingers played in the slack chestnut curls on his man's head. It always surprised him how soft and smooth Dave's hair was. He felt the jock nibbling gently on the skin of his neck and he let out a soft moan, barely audible. Dave heard it though and planted a row of kisses up and down Kurt's neck. Kurt leaned his head burying his nose into his boyfriend's hair and taking a deep breath. Dave's scent was honestly intoxicating. It never smelled of product like Blaine's had. It just smelled, good.

"I love you," Dave whispered into his neck.

"I love you too," Kurt replied, "and I miss you…"

* * *

><p>Dave caught himself snoring a bit. He started and looked around at the odd shafts of light piercing through the half opened blinds on the far window. Blinking he made to stretch his arms, but stopped when he felt a sudden weight against his left shoulder. Tilting his head, he saw Kurt's slumbering form next to him –no, not next to exactly, more <em>on<em> him. Kurt's body leaned into his, their legs intertwined and the beautiful singer's head nestled neatly against Dave's chest.

That's right, Kurt had slept over. Dave's heart leapt as the situation fully dawned on him. His dad was away on a business trip and Kurt had been so bitter lately about their time apart that he demanded Dave let him spend one night over.

"No funny business, I just want to spend time with you," the slender boy had said. "It's been ages since we've had any decent alone time together and I'm sick of pretending not to see you in the hallways."

Dave of course conceded. How could he not? It was hard not pushing Kurt up against the lockers and tasting his sweet lips whenever they passed each other. The distance between them was made all the more heart wrenching because it wasn't physical. It literally hurt to walk away from Kurt now.

Dave looked down at the sleeping beauty and pressed his lips lightly on Kurt's forehead. Rubbing his eyes with his free hand he carefully shifted his weight and replaced his form with a couple of his pillows. Standing up, he stretched and moved his left arm in wide circles. Kurt was heavier than he looked. Bending down to plant a few more kisses on Kurt's cheek, Dave noticed the singer smile a bit, making his heart flutter.

Smiling, he straightened back up and walked as quietly as he could across the room. It was strange how good Kurt could make him feel with a gesture as simple as a smile. Dave lifted one of the blinds and looked outside. It had to be around noon or so by now. _I wonder if he'll be mad I didn't wake him up,_ he thought as he looked back at Kurt's sleeping form. _I'll make it up to him with some breakfast, _he decided and crossed the room again with long quiet strides, making sure to make no noise as he slipped out of the door and down the stairs.

Once in the kitchen, Dave began assembling bacon, eggs, sausage and ingredients for pancakes. Few would know it by looking at him, but he was actually a pretty decent cook, especially when it came to breakfast. Living with a single dad who was a workaholic had been at least good for something.

Soon the whole downstairs was bathed in the scent of frying bacon mixed with the sweet aroma of blueberry pancakes, Dave's personal favorite. Dave hummed to himself as he moved between flipping the pancakes and turning the meat. Then he began mixing eggs into a bowl adding salt and pepper for them to be scrambled up. He barely noticed as Kurt slipped into the kitchen, yawning before taking a seat at the small island in the middle. Dave caught himself mid-hum and turned to face the beautiful boy with a nervous grin.

"I didn't know you could cook," Kurt said with amusement. "You're even wearing an apron!"

Dave flushed as he glanced down at the white smock draped around his waist. He cleared his throat and changed the subject, turning back to the food.

"I didn't want to wake you up, but you're probably mad I didn't huh?" he said. "I know you like to do your morning routine and all, but you I guess we both kind of overslept."

I don't mind," Kurt giggled. "My skin won't wilt and die if I miss _one_ moisturizing routine. Besides, I was rather comfy last night so I'm not surprised that I overslept."

Dave blushed again and smiled to himself. Last night had been wonderful, not because of anything dirty, but because it was with Kurt. He didn't care that they hadn't been intimate yet, though he'd often heard that most couples at McKinley didn't wait very long at all. Somehow, Dave doubted that they would get to that point any time soon, but that suited him just fine. Even just lying there and talking with the beautiful boy made his heart race. A simple touch, or brush of the cheek was enough for now. They'd been going out for a few months now, but Dave still felt that every day was the first. His breath still became heavy; his palms still sweat; and his heart still beat faster and stopped at the same time. _And I don't want it to stop,_ he thought.

He glanced back at Kurt and smiled. Kurt's usually perfectly sculpted hair was mussed with a few locks poking out here and there, but somehow he still exuded perfection. His un-moisturized face looked more like soft silk than the normal porcelain and his lips like soft rose petals. His cheeks had a vibrant reddish hue and Dave noticed a few freckles which were obviously normally concealed during Kurt's routine.

"What?" Kurt asked. "_Should _I go and moisturize?" he asked nervously feeling at his face. Dave shook his head, turning back a second to plate the food.

He strode over to the island and set Kurt's plate in front of him gushing as the smaller boy's eyes widened with delight and hunger. He reached out and lifted Kurt's chin with his finger, bringing their eyes together.

"You look perfect," he said, leaning in and pecking the boy on his lips.

**So yeah, a couple of nice and fluffy scenes for Kurt and Dave. I thought since I split them up a bit, that I should make it up to them. I'm not sure how long Lee will be in Ohio, but today I want to focus on Kurtofsky and their relationship. What did you guys think? Too much fluffiness? XOXO**

**~Jay**


	5. Chapter 5: Guilt and Jealousy

**A long time coming, but here it is! I hope I didn't keep you guys waiting so long that you got bored with me! :O Enjoy:**

**Senior Year; A Kurtofsky Chronicle Part 2**

**Chapter 5: Guilt and Jealousy**

A brisk autumn morning greeted Kurt as he stepped outside into the driveway to go to school. His whole weekend, the first time in a long time that he'd had alone with Dave, still floated around in his mind like a hazy fantasy. Smiling to himself, he hopped into the passenger's seat of Finn's car and took out his phone.

**See you at school today? ~kelizabeth94**

The response was almost instantaneous:

**Sure babe. Our old spot ;) ~D.K_77**

Giggling a bit to himself, Kurt looked into the rear-view mirror and when there was no sign of his step brother he leaned over and lightly touched the horn. Seconds later, Finn appeared in the door waving to someone inside-probably Carole- before jogging over to the car.

"Sorry," Finn said, an apologetic grin on his face as he climbed into the driver's seat. With both of them strapped in, Finn started the car and soon they were on their way, whizzing past houses and shops on the way to school. The ride was quiet aside from the low hum of the radio; some morning talk-show that both of them seemed to have lost interest in rather quickly. Looking over at Finn, Kurt could see fatigue in his otherwise young face.

Finn was stretched out more than usual this year. He was back as the quarterback and captain of the McKinley Titans, co-leader of the Glee club, and on top of all of that he was helping Kurt recruit members for PFFLAG, something that wasn't gaining him much of a positive reputation among the other jocks.

A tinge of guilt came over Kurt. It was nice having his step brother on his side, but he couldn't help but think about how much he was putting him through. True, Finn had volunteered to help out –Kurt suspected it was due more to Rachel being so active in the club than it was him – but Azimio's words still rang in his mind:

"_You don't understand how much that is to lose for guys like us. We don't have many other options so we have to hold on to what we got. My man's gonna be big one day. I don't want that messed up because people see him hanging with a homo –no offense."_

Az had of course been talking about Dave, but the words rang true for Finn too. He was a popular jock and had his own reputation to keep up. Being in Glee was now a thing that seemed normal for Finn, but PFFLAG was just putting another nail in the coffin, so to speak. Kurt knew though that no matter what he said, Finn would stay with him. They were brothers and Finn had sworn both to Burt and Kurt that he'd look after him and have his back. Knowing that, Kurt made a mental note to himself to do something to show his appreciation for his step brother, but for now, he'd let him be. Kurt decided it best not to think too much about all of the stress that was frankly impacting all of them.

Instead he stared at the last message from his boyfriend, smiling at it. Images from their weekend together came flooding back; it had been magnificent. Dave really did seem to have missed him just as much as he'd missed Dave. Honestly, Kurt had been feeling a bit neglected. He knew that Dave had to play off his 'Duke stud' role again, and sure he wanted Dave to be happy and have a chance at a football scholarship, but Kurt couldn't help but to be pissed at the lack of time they spent together.

_Maybe I'm just being selfish, _he thought to himself. _He's got things to worry about and so have I. Besides, there's always Glee club and the occasional PFFLAG meeting when he can make it. I guess I just need to learn to give him his space. He's not Blaine after all._

When he and Blaine had dated they spent almost all of their time together. Blaine, of course was out so it wasn't a big deal to be seen together in public. They weathered the storm of spiteful looks, angry sneers, and backhanded comments – and they did it with grace. Whatever happened, they were always together and that meant that nothing could touch them. Blaine was by no means as big or as strong as Dave, but oddly enough, Kurt had felt just as safe with him.

Realizing that they had arrived at school, Kurt buttoned up his thin blazer and wrapped his fall plaid scarf tighter around his neck. The once red and gold foliage that had adorned the trees making them look alight with brilliant flames were now transmuted into dull, brown mulch on the ground. Kurt mused absently about whether this might be a sign of where he and David's relationship was headed. He'd heard that things often became stale after a major event occurred in a relationship, causing some couples to drift apart.

_Hopefully that won't be us, _he thought to himself with a heavy sigh as he passed through the double doors. He waved goodbye to Finn and headed towards his locker.

After gathering the books and utensils he'd need for that morning's classes and saying goodbye to Mercedes and Tina –who had their first class together – Kurt felt a sudden urge to walk to Dave's locker. He wouldn't make a scene or anything, he just wanted to _see_ him. A simple smile and quick gesture, even a wave would tide him over until lunch.

The closeness he'd been feeling all weekend suddenly seemed to be ebbing away, draining from him as soon as he walked through these halls.

McKinley was no doubt beginning to change: there were more openly gay students now than Kurt had ever anticipated and PFFLAG actually seemed to be one of the more popular clubs –or at least one of the more filled clubs. Still, Kurt knew that these changes were still in their infancy; fragile and still very susceptible to the words and actions of the mostly hateful and homophobic society that seemed so deeply ingrained into small-town Ohio. There would be backlash. The only question was, would they be strong enough to endure through it all?

The faces of the freshman members flash through his mind, their smiles and optimism, Kurt knew, hid their inner apprehension and insecurities. Even with the bravery of the new generation flooding McKinley, Kurt wondered about what would happen when he was gone. Would they carry on? Would they keep down the path to change, pushing for tolerance and acceptance, or would their voices be stifled by the scared and ignorant screeching of the hateful?

He remembered what it was like when he first came out; terrifying, uncertain, and lonely. Sure, it got easier to ignore the hate, and eventually he was proud and confident enough in himself to fight back, but without the support and help of his friends, he would have given up long ago.

Kurt supposed that they all had each other. Most of the teachers were pretty supportive of PFFLAG as well, even Coach Sylvester. _I guess I'll just have to give them as good of an example as I can _while_ I can, _he decided.

Coming out of his musings, Kurt realized that he had not been paying any attention to where he was going. Fortunately his feet knew the path by now, having traveled them many times in the past four months – _four months, really_? It was a path that they once feared to tread, but now one that they happily paced, it becoming more familiar and safe. Rounding the corner, Kurt donned his most innocent smile, attempting not to give away how desperate he felt inside to see his David.

The smile faded instantly however when he saw his boyfriend. Stopping dead in his tracks, Kurt began to feel that tinge of jealousy he'd experienced last week, almost wiping out the light and joyous images of his weekend with Dave from his mind.

* * *

><p>"Come on, Davey," Lee Love pouted at a blushing Dave Karofsky. "You promised you'd show me!"<p>

"Look, Lee," returned Dave, not yet noticing his boyfriend's sudden appearance near his locker, "I told you we'd get to it later. Just be patient, dude. You know Kurt would flip if-"

"I would flip if _what_, exactly?" Kurt asked in a hiss, suddenly coming to stand directly in between the other two boys, his arms crosses and his face contorted into a grimace.

"Ba- Kurt!" Dave said, catching himself before calling Kurt '_babe_'. He looked around with a nervous grin at the confused and curious faces of other students, seeing an absolutely befuddled look on Strando's face.

Lee stood glued to the spot, hardly flinching and apparently unfazed by Kurt's intrusion. In fact he was smiling and Dave could tell that it wasn't going to help Kurt's pissy mood in the least. _Great_, he thought with a roll of his eyes.

As if Lee showing up to the school to see him hadn't been enough of a shock, now here was Kurt looking absolutely livid after obviously coming into the tale-end of the conversation and jumping to conclusions. In the back of his mind, Dave rather liked seeing Kurt jealous. It made him feel wanted and he secretly gushed every time Kurt had that 'get the hell away from _my_ man' look in his face.

It wasn't uncommon for people to see Kurt talking to Dave at his locker from time to time. It was no secret that Dave was in Glee club after all, and by now it was also a widely known fact that Dave, though he didn't attend most of the meetings for the sake of football, was co-president of PFFLAG. Kurt had often come by to see him, though of course they were careful not to hint at anything that might be considered 'more than friendly' in their conversations, but now Lee was there adding to the tension.

Lee at least dressed in normal clothes and could walk and talk like a 'normal' guy. The only thing that would give him away was his flattering, but completely inappropriate use of 'Davey' when addressing Dave, but he might be able to play that off as taunting if need be. (Dave remembered that Lee said he'd learned not to draw attention to himself because of where he used to live in Chicago.) An angry and obviously jealous Kurt however would be a very difficult thing to explain.

All of the rumors had died down, but Dave knew that they were still alive and well in the back of people's minds. He was baffled by the other two's obliviousness to the rising number of eyes staring at them.

Thinking quickly, he grabbed his bag, shrugged on his letterman, and began to walk away, pushing his locker door shut with a loud clang behind him. Lee and Kurt jumped at the sudden movement and noise, both of them momentarily confused, but they turned and caught up with Dave, following closely behind him like he knew they would.

Dodging around the sea of bodies, the trio weaved their way through the maze of hallways until they found an empty one. Dave walked to the end of the hall, finding a conveniently empty classroom and ducking inside it. He shrugged off his bag with a sigh, which landed with a dull _thunk_ onto one of the desks and turned around, crossing his arms and leaning back so that he sat on its edge. Taking a deep breath, he steeled himself for the coming storm.

Not half a minute later, Kurt and Lee arrived, almost bumping into each other as they attempted to enter at the same time. It reminded Dave of things he'd seen on T.V. shows like the Three Stooges, or something. Lee backed out into the hallway, bowing deeply and making a flamboyant and exaggerated gesture with his arms, motioning for Kurt to enter before him. Dave couldn't help but to chuckle a bit and roll his eyes at Kurt's face, something he immediately regretted as Kurt stormed into the room.

Their eyes met and judging from the shards of green in Kurt's, he was beyond pissed now. _Shit_, Dave thought, gulping. Looking over Kurt's usually pristine and kind features, his stomach clenched like it did whenever he'd been scolded as a child. It was strange how much Kurt could affect him, even with a single look.

As Lee entered the classroom behind Kurt, Dave pivoted in his seat to face the two directly, absently fidgeting with his cuticles. Sighing heavily, Dave opened his mouth to speak, but Kurt immediately cut him off.

"What the hell is going on here?" the singer snapped, "What is _He_ doing here?" he said pointing his right thumb behind him to where Lee stood. "I thought you were going back to Chicago." Kurt added without turning to address Lee directly.

Behind him, Lee rolled his eyes and made a motion with his hand that looked like a yapping mouth. Normally Dave would have agreed, but under the circumstances, he decided against it and simply rolled his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose in irritation.

"Kurt, you need to calm down," Dave breathed.

"What I _need_, _DAVEY_, are answers!" Kurt retorted. "What is he still doing here? I mean we have _school_ today! And _what_ exactly would I 'flip out' about? What's so important and exciting that you need to show him, huh?

"His house," Lee interrupted.

Kurt whirled around, as if he'd almost forgotten the other boy was even there. Dave rubbed his temple and decided the two could speak to each other since they were determined not to give him the slightest word in edgewise.

"His… _house_?" Kurt asked, confused.

"Yes," Lee said brightly, "You know: where he _lives_? When we were in Chicago, he promised that I could come and see it if I ever came to visit. Besides, I was invited to take a tour of the school by your principal. He heard about you having students from different schools and I called up here to see if I could take a tour. I told him I was studying the behavioral habits of mid-western high schoolers."

"Yes, well," Kurt said, "That's all well and good, but I don't see the big excitement in going to Dave's house." He crossed his arms again and looked over to Dave.

The jock knew what Kurt was thinking: '_what exactly are you two planning to __**do**__ at your house?'_ Dave shook his head, pushing up from the desk and patting off the seat of his jeans.

"Look, Kurt," he said, "it's just a tour; a promise between old friends –nothing's gonna happen."

"Is that what you think?" Lee interrupted again. "Do you honestly believe I came down here to Lima, Ohio just to hook up with a guy who's already made it _painfully_ clear that I stand no chance of worming my way into his heart because it already belonged to someone else? What, did you think that I would concoct a way of separating him from you and brainwash him into leaving with me to go live in Chicago where he'd be mine until the end of all time?" Lee asked sarcastically, making exaggerated and dramatic gestures with his arms.

For the first time, Kurt was speechless. Dave could tell by the shade of pink on his cheeks that he was embarrassed which meant that he'd finally come to his senses and realized how insane his jealousy was.

"Look, Kurt," Lee continued, "I'm not after Dave. That horse shot itself in the face back in Chicago." Lee smirked at Kurt and took a few steps towards him. Gently, he placed his hand on Kurt's shoulder and Dave winced internally, wondering anxiously what Kurt's reaction would be. "It's true: I had a huge crush on your big meaty hunk of teddy bear there," he said nodding to Dave, "but he kept going on and on and _on_ about how in love he was with this beautiful boy back home in Lima. I did kiss him." At this Kurt visibly tensed, his eyes snapping over, meeting Dave's with a hurt look in them.

"We made out, actually," Lee said. Dave glared at the boy with a 'what the fuck do you think you're doing?' look that Lee only shrugged off. "I would have had him too," he continued, Kurt turning back to him in shock, "but the stupid idiot was already sprung. He couldn't go through with it because of little ole you. I was crestfallen, honestly," he said with a sarcastic sigh and a dramatic hand on his chest where his heart was.

Kurt's eyes softened and he turned back to Dave with a peculiar look which was a mix between flattered, relieved, and utterly confused. The jock could think of no way to respond so he chose to default to a nervous grin.

"His loss, really," Lee said, shrugging and rolling his eyes. "I coulda rocked your world, Davey," he said with a wink.

Oddly enough, and much to Dave's surprise, Kurt burst out laughing. Lee looked at him curiously, but waved it off and smiled.

"There!" he said, turning towards the door. "That's all settled and I need to meet the principal for that tour." He turned once he got in the hallway. "Aren't you two supposed to be getting to class? You wouldn't want anyone to come around and find you making out in an empty classroom. Oh, and Davey, don't think this excuses you from showing me your house. You can come supervise us if you want, Kurt."

The two boyfriends looked at each other and laughed, both now unable to fight Lee's undeniable charm. Kurt rushed over to give Dave a peck on the lips, whispering, "Sorry for being such a jealous prude" in his ear. Dave gave him a one-armed hug in return, picking his bag back up and both headed out of the classroom, rejoining Lee as they walked down the hallway.

Dave exchanged a look with Lee. Mentally, he tried to communicate his thanks. He knew that the boy had strong feelings and attraction for him, and he couldn't deny that the guy was hot as hell, but he also knew that he could never love him half as much as he loved Kurt. He was glad that Lee wasn't bitter over it.

_I'd hate to lose him,_ he thought to himself. _He's a great friend and a great person. If it wasn't for him, I might not have learned to accept myself. He's the one who showed me that it wasn't half as bad being gay as I'd imagined. _

Then a thought occurred to Dave: _Going to Chicago was the best decision of my life. If I hadn't, I'd have never found out what being openly gay was like. I still have all of those new friends there. Emily's there too. Lima may not be such a great place to be out and proud, but Chicago certainly is. Yeah… Chicago just might be the city to be! There are plenty of theaters and plays there; lots of museums and art schools; and Kurt wouldn't have as much brutal competition there as he would in New York. _He looked down at his boyfriend, thinking vague and hazy thoughts about Kurt's dreams of Broadway. _Yeah, maybe Kurt would like it too…_

The trio came to the end of the hallway, and though Dave was loathe to remove his arm from around Kurt, the sudden ring of the bell and the sound of hundreds of students making their way to their classes convinced him to do so. With a quick peck on the Dave's cheek and an apologetic wave to Lee, Kurt dashed down an adjacent hallway towards his own class.

"Come on," Dave said gesturing to Lee, "I'll escort you to Figgins's office so you can get a tour, and so I can get a pass since my class is halfway on the other end of the school," he added. Lee laughed and nodded falling in step beside the jock.

As the two friends dodged around other students, Dave's mind conjured up images of an excited Kurt grinning from ear to ear as he looked up and down the street in the heart of Chicago's theater district. _Who need's New York?_

**A few of you were worried I'm sure, that Lee would get in the way of Kurt and Dave's relationship. Shame on you for doubting him! ;) I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Like I said in my profile, I'm not able to write and update as much as I'd like to because of school, but I'm still going! Please stay tuned! **

**~Jay**


End file.
